The Last Unicorn: An Epilogue
by FictionFlower
Summary: An epilogue to The Last Unicorn, just a short peice I came up with under pressure. Please If you see anything I can improve on, let me know. Thank you all, and enjoy.


"I shall go back to my forest now," the unicorn thought to herself as she passed by the towns she had traveled through looking for her own kind. She wondered whether humans would begin to know her kind, or if they would remain ignorant. "It has been so long. I have done what I set out to do, and more." Everything seemed different to the unicorn. Having been both mortal and immortal had changed her, she understood so much more. "Some of Lady Amathelia is still in me, what am I now?" She thought about the animals that she had left behind, the forest would have changed by the time of the world when she was gone, what would it be like? It was autumn, and she was close to her forest now, her home.

"Take me as your wife so I can repay you. I am yours." Lir tried not to be rough with the girl, she was only grateful after all. "To be honest, I have a lover, it would not be right to betray her, even though we are not married."

"Are you going back to Cully?" Schmendrick asked casually. "What!?" Molly started, she had forgotten about him. "You were his lover, and left without saying a thing." "Well," she hesitated. "I think he will be fine without me, but maybe...we should go see him, just so he can know I'm okay." "I do miss him," Molly thought, "We argued often, but I really do like him. He has a certain...charm, he really is kind."

It was autumn and the leaves were gold, fiery red, and a dark earthy brown. The unicorn was disoriented. "My forest...I have never seen it like this." Leaves crunched under her hooves. A squirrel skittered by, a nut in paw. Several animals had gathered, deer, birds, and a bear among them. "It feels wrong somehow...like it is no longer my home. I cannot stay here." The unicorn wondered, for a moment, where she would go. She realized that she did not care. She slowly walked away, and did not turn back.

"I will wait just outside the forest, and you can go see Cully and gather your things." Schmendrick said. "I think it would be best if Cully didn't see me." "You're right," Molly replied. "He would not take kindly to the lying magician who tricked him and his band of thieves." "That was the first time I used real magic. They say the third time is the charm." He grinned.

Prince Lir comforted the crying princess. "Now now, I'm sure you will find a wonderful prince to marry, who isn't me." He rubbed her shoulder. "It really can't be helped, what kind of a hero would I be if I betrayed my love?" "I want no other but you. I will have no one if not you! From the first time I saw you, looking so strong and burdened, I knew you were my true love. Please say that you love me"

Molly was nervous. "I hope he doesn't take it to hard. I've found another man, and am traveling with him...is that too blunt? Oh well, I'm almost there, I'll just make it up as I go along." She steadied herself, she never was good at this sort of thing.

"My dear!" Molly was swept up in Cully's arms. "Hello." She managed through the bear hug. "Are you alright? I was so worried! When we couldn't find you, I'd worried that the scoundrel pretending to be Mr. Child had taken you for his own!" "No!" Molly was blushing. "I...had decided to travel with him...and was in a hurry, I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I just came to tell you I was okay, and get my things."

Cully looked heartbroken. "My dear...why would you choose him over me? Am I not enough for you? You know the songs about me, the great things I have done." Molly felt bad, she had hoped he wouldn't take it hard. "It isn't that...I have reasons. I'm sorry." "If that is what will make you happy, then alright." He touched the side of her face, and kissed her for the last time. Cully's men watched the scene. "Captain..." "Not now Jack." Cully told him curtly.

The unicorn had been wandering, not really looking for anything, just being. She wasn't sure what to do, she did not feel like settling down anywhere. She didn't stay anywhere for more than a few days. She had met one person who knew her, a little boy. He had looked up at her and asked her why she didn't look like an animal. "You know me?" She had asked, surprised. "You're really pretty, you don't look like a horse or deer. Are you a unicorn? My mommy read me a book 'bout unicorns, she said they are the prettiest of all." He hugged her side. "You make me feel really nice. Wanna play with me?" She had stayed there the longest, almost a week. The boy seemed to be content with her sitting by a tall, old tree that smelled of the earth, and sounded like the wind. He would pull up handfuls of grass, and set them in front of the unicorn "In case you get hungry." When she was about to leave he said "Even if you don't come and see me, I won't be mad 'cause you're a unicorn!"

Lir's kingdom prospered. It seemed that a cloud had passed, and now the sun shone on the entire place. Slowly, people forgot about the stories of ghosts, werewolves, and vampires. The land that had previously seemed like little more than baron rocks and sand was now fruitful soil good for growing crops. The rivers that used to have no fish and bitter water, were now sparkling clear, with a thriving population. After a short while, it was as if Haggard never was, his entire rule just a dream, a tick of an imaginary clock that no one could quite remember.

When he heard of one town that a unicorn had visited, he hurried to a horse, and rode off without saying a word. When he got there, he caught a glimpse of the unicorn, and knew that it was not her.

Shortly after, he married. She was a princess named Rose, known to be quiet and bookish. Her father was honored that his daughter was to marry "The prince who saved Haggard's kingdom".

Molly's dreams were no longer of valiant knights and kind bandits, but of magic and unicorns. Schmendrick took three apprentices, two sisters, Sarah and Matsulika, and a boy named Ryoki. Molly liked them, especially Ryoki. He was quiet, with an intense stare and pale eyes. Matsulika was giggly, and not very adapt at spells. She could do wonders with a potion, though. Her sister, Sara, was the most adept of the three, very advanced in her spells. She came to care for them as if they were her own children.

They wandered as the unicorn did, not searching, not restless, just wandering. Schmendrick really was a great magician, and soon his name was known everywhere.

King Lir did a good job at interconnecting the kingdoms. Now there was a thriving trade between several countries, and they were very wealthy. Rose had just given birth, to twins. They were named Amathelia and Christopher. There were times when Lir wondered if the unicorn was just a dream, along with the magician and the kitchen maid. It was at those times when he would look at his scars, and remember how he had been killed by the Red Bull, how he should be dead now. He would remember how Lady Amathelia really knew she could heal his horse, but couldn't. He would remember that she seemed so new, like everything was a wonder, that if she looked away, it would be gone. It was those times that he would be sure that he had known a unicorns love.

The unicorn had crossed paths with Schmendrick and Molly once, and Schmendrick's apprentices. Matsulika and Sarah had known her, but Ryoki had not. She had met several humans who had know her over the years, and other unicorns too.

There were rumors that the king was at the end of his life. He was old, and had lived well. King Lir's children had grown up well, Christopher was a kind and dedicated man, and Amathelia was brave, and wise, a stunning woman. Lir was so proud, they were his family, his love.

Molly had heard the rumors, and decided to go see him. She talked with Matsulika and Sarah frequently, and they decided to go visit the old king.

When they got to the King's castle, they were greeted warmly, and asked to stay for a while. "Hello, Molly. Matsulika, Sarah." King Lir greeted them hugs. "It is good to see you. " Amathelia had another baby, you should see him." He motioned to a servant. "Tell me, how have you been since we've last talked?"

Amalthia's fourth baby, another boy, of about a year old, took more after his mother than his father. He had dark, curly hair, and bright dark eyes. He was uninterested in the visitors, more so in the cat flicking her tail back and fourth. She looked disdainful, and flicked her tail away.

"He's adorable!" Sarah exclaimed. Matsulika was talking with the baby, Lir. "How are you? I like playing with the cat too. Let's play with the cat together!" The satin brown and gray cat looked miffed at the two humans stoking her long, bushy tail and rubbing her ears.

"Your grandson is lovely. Reminds me of a little bird I once took care of." Molly said. "The bird was sick, and after it got better, it looked so happy, like a candle had been lit."

They talked for a while, they knew king Lir did not have much time. "I will show you where you can sleep." Amathelia beckoned for the women to follow her. "Thank you for coming to see my father, it means so much to him." "Not at all, Molly replied. "It is always good to see an old friend.

The unicorn went to Lir's kingdom, she would see him one last time. The human in her felt a spark of joy, and some part of her wept, knowing that Lir would be dead soon.

"You're her, aren't you?" The woman was rocking her baby in her lap. "The one my father loves...Amathelia." The unicorn said nothing. "He's in the room at the end of the hall, you should go see him now" The baby woke up and looked directly at the unicorn, silent. As she passed, he reached a hand out and touched her side.

Lir stared at the doorway, unable to trust his eyes. "Amathelia ..." He was speechless. She slowly walked over to him. The unicorn nuzzled him softly, gently as she had kissed him when she was human. Lir stroked the side of her head, crying silently. "I...I'm so happy." His hand slowed, and then fell on the bed, his eyes closed.


End file.
